The Day of Nothingness
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: Read how Naruto goes through his day. Enjoy
1. The Beginning of Doing Nothing prt 1

A/N: A Naruto fic that involves him doing absolutely nothing with Shikamaru and Chouji.

Read and be amazed as the hyperactive boy does...nothing.

One Sunday afternoon in the Leaf Village, Sakura went to see what Naruto was up to since he usually does something to get himself in trouble everyday.

When she went to knock on his door, it was already open as she walked in and saw him lying on the ground in his underwear with a tired look on his face.

"Naruto?" Sakura said.

"Oh, hey, Sakura. What's up?" Naruto yawned.

"I was gonna ask you the same question. Why are you lying on the ground like that?"

"No reason."

Their was a long awkward silence after that as Sakura asked, "...Well, uh, don't you wanna do something on this Sunday afternoon?"

"Nah. I'm gonna do absolutely..." Naruto stretches and burps before continuing, "...Nothing."

Sakura couldn't believe what he said. "Wait...Nothing?"

"...Nothing."

Sakura still couldn't believe what she's being said to her seeing the whisker-faced boy scratch his stomach. She thought he was just playing with her to make her think that Natuto's going to just stay at home with no pants on.

"Heh. Yeah, right, Naruto. Nice try," Sakura snickered.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto wondered.

"You know what I'm talking about. Trying to make me think you're doing nothing while in your mind, you're thinking of something evil and conniving," Sakura told him as he continued to lay on the ground with a bag of chips, a pack of empty ramen cups, and a pack of soda cans.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sakura. Im just lying around in my underwear like I do everyday."

"Hey, Naruto!" Sakura turns around and sees Shikamaru and Chouji behind her with a few bags of chips, and two packs of root beer.

"What are you guys doing here?" She wondered.

"Hey! Shikamaru! Chouji! You're here!" Naruto smiled.

"For what?" Chouji and Shikamaru pushed Sakura out the way as they both found a spot on the living room floor and laid there. "So, that's it? You guys are gonna just lay around all day?"

"Yep," Naruto said as Chouji opened a bag of chips and started eating them.

"All day" He muffled still eating his chops.

"I don't by it. I understand Shikamaru, but why you and Chouji. I mean, shouldn't he be working instead of lying on his fatass?" Sakura said as Chouji, surprisingly, didn't do or say anything.

All suprisingly did was eat his chips as Sakura huffed and walked away hearing Naruto say, "Could you close the door, please?" But she never did and continued to walk off.


	2. The Beginning of Doing Nothing prt 2

Sakura was walking through town thinking what Naruto said.

_'Absolutely...nothing.'_

Those words echoed in her head as she walked pass Hinata's house who saw the young heir eat a plate of cheese cake.

'Maybe I should let the Hyuuga girl know what Naruto's doing,' She thought as she stood in front of Hinata.

"O-Oh, uh, h-hi, Sakura-san," She shyly said.

"Hey, Hinata."

"Wh-What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Naruto's doing absolutely nothing."

Hinata blinked. "Nothing?"

"Yep. Nothing."

"Well, that's not like Naruto-kun. M-Maybe I should go and see. J-Just to sure he's okay," Hinata said finishing her cheese cake and walked to Naruto's house.

"And don't worry about knocking on his door 'cause it's already open!" Sakura informed the Hyuuga who continued to walk to Naruto's house.

--

There, Hinata saw Naruto, Shikamaru, and Chouji lying in different parts of the floor.

"Uh..."

Naruto looks to his right and sees Hinata who sees him in his underwear, Shikamaru asleep, and Chouji eating another bag of chips.

"Oh. Hi, Hinata-chan. What's up with you today on this afternoon?" Naruto greeted.

"U-U-Uh, hi, Naruto-kun. I heard from Sakura-san that you're doing nothing today."

"And you heard right. Why? You wanna do nothing with us?" Naruto asked.

"W-Well, I-I mean, I d-don't wanna be a bother to you guys..." Hinata timidly puts her index together.

"Oh, come on and take a seat on the floor, Hinata-chan. It's comfy." Naruto pats a seat a few feet from him as the Hyuuga gave into the young fox ninja's charm and laid on the floor a few feet from him as Chouji loudly burped.

Shikamaru chuckled and said, "Heh, heh. Nice."

--

At the ramen shake, Sakura was looking at her bowl of ramen trying not to let the thought of Naruto doing nothing get to her. To her, it's not normal for Naruto to just do nothing all day.

Usually, he's pranking people in the village or insulting how old Tsunade is and arguing how he should the hokage instead of her.

But not today.

He's doing...nothing.

Just nothing!

And the more she thought of it, the more it bothered her.

After she was done with her ramen, she continued to walk through the village trying not to think of what happened today as she walked to her house.

--

"Oi, Naruto. I'm tired of watching this show," Shikamaru yawned.

"Yeah. How 'bout changing the channel for our sake," Chouji said agreeing with his friend Shikamaru.

"Alright, alright. I just need to find the remote, geez." Naruto turns on his stomach and slowly crawls under the couch where he sees a month old pizza. "Hey, I was looking for this." And ate it. Then, he felt the remote as he pulled it from under the couch and changed the channel to Canadian Kickboxing.

After watching the same show for about three miniutes, Chouji took a long gulp of his soda before spilling it on his shirt, saying, "This channel's dumb. What else is on?"


End file.
